1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control chip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control chip and method for accelerating memory access.
2. Description of Related Art
Following the rapid progress in electronic technologies, people rely heavily on the processing capability of various electronic devices. In general, electronic devices operate in a distributed environment. In a distributed environment, a control chip communicates data with a central processing unit (CPU) through a system bus. The amount of information transferred between the two increases as the processing power of the CPU increases. Correspondingly, the number of data bits and address bits that needs to be transferred via the system bus also increases. To prevent a corresponding increase in the pin count of a CPU, the data bits and address bits are transmitted in a number of bus clock cycles. However, for this type of data transfer, the memory read command received by the control chip must be received after the memory write command in the memory write command queue having the same write-in address is transferred, otherwise, memory read errors may occur. Thus, the control chip must wait until all the separately transferred bit addresses have arrived and been compared with the write address of the memory write command stored inside the memory write command queue before execution. Consequently, processing speed of the control chip is severely lowered. In addition, the control chip uses a rather complicated method to process the memory read commands. Hence, performance of the control chip is relatively low.